Teach Me Everything
by itsnotaboutlove
Summary: "Teach me everything. You are my teacher and I am your student" Ardeth/OC. One-shot


Rose stumbled along the dunes, clutching the hotel stationary in her hands. One of the Medji delivered it shortly after she woke up. Tearing the envelope open, Rose unfolded the stiff parchment and began to read.

_Rose_

_ We are sailing on April 18__th__ to Southampton before noon. I hope you and Ardeth are well and enjoying your time traveling the desert. I will miss you greatly my dear friend, but I do hope you two come to London and visit soon! Alex, Rick and Jonathan sent their love as well. And try to have fun! I know how you get when you turn restless. This will be a big change for you. I just can't believe how much you've grown up these last few years. I remember when you first came to the library to work with me. I will forever be thankful to your dear grandfather, for you are my best and only dear friend that understands me. _

_Anyhow, I must end this letter, for tomorrow is a big day. I still have to send a telegram back home to make sure the house is ready for our return. If you'd like, I can send some of your things here that way they could be brought to wherever you two are staying. Just send a letter or telegram when you're in a city close by. _

_ I love you my dear Rosie. I hope to see you soon. _

_Love,_

_Evelyn. _

_PS. And don't go running off getting married! I want to be there to celebrate that day. You did for mine and it's only right if I did the same! I'll even wear your Auntie Lucy's hideous dress, that smells of mothballs and cigar smoke. _

Rose smiled softly at her friend's letter. She would miss seeing her everyday, at the lovely house she shared with her husband and son. And old Jonathan, constantly bragging about treasures and women that he spent the night with. And Alex, how quickly he was growing up. She would miss the most important years of his life, but it was a sacrifice she made to be with the man she loved.

Folding the letter back up, Rose continued walking, quickly making her way to the tent she shared with Ardeth. It was another hot day and she didn't want to spend too much time in the sun. She had been here for only a week, and she felt at ease here. Of course, it was still a challenge having no hot water or a private bathroom to use. The trek down the sloping sandy hills to use the loo, were still mindboggling for her. To relieve oneself outdoors was something she'd never imagine doing.

Pushing the sheer fabric back, Rose ducked her head and stepped into the cool and shady place she now called "home". Setting the letter onto the makeshift table, Rose walked across the sheepskin carpet and settled down against the pillows of her "sitting chair". The lack of furniture was also different to her. Instead of sitting in sofas or dining chairs to read books, she sat nearly on the floor. The tables were made out of wood or stone, which she couldn't figure out how the materials appeared in their desert location. She wanted to ask, but figured it was best that she didn't. She didn't want Ardeth's people to think she was that stupid, though she thought they already did.

Settling against the pillows, Rose picked up a book off the carpet and began to flip through the pages. She was so engrossed with her book that she didn't hear Ardeth step into the tent. He stood at the entrance for a moment, watching her as she sat in her dressing gown. From where he stood, she looked so small. The dark blue and black robes swallowed her up, making her look like a tiny doll in the middle of their floor.

Her red curls flowed down her back, with most held up with a small-jeweled comb. Her porcelain skin was already sun kissed, freckles popping up across her nose. Any man would be lucky to have her, and here she was. She was his. A high-society British girl who fancied lace and gowns, was now his Desert Queen. She had given up everything, to stay with him and live as him.

"What are you reading?" he asked, finally breaking his stream of thoughts and the silence.

Rose jumped at the sudden break of silence, and looked up at him. She smiled softly at him, closing the book.

"I think it's a book about Mummies. Evelyn must've stuffed it into my bag before we jumped onto that balloon contraption.." she said, running her finger down the cover of the worn book.

Ardeth set his sword down against the wooden post and chuckled. "Mummies? Was our last adventure not fulfilling in that area?" he asked, making his way towards her.

Rose laughed, setting the book down next to her. "To never see a single dried corpse of a mummy in my life, would be a wonderful gift. I can't even imagine what could be worse than what we've encountered," she said.

Settling down on their bed, Ardeth began to remove his boots. Rose turned and rested on her hip, watching him.

"So if O'Connell and Evelyn came back and released another one, you'd not join them?" he asked.

Rose shook her head, "I've seen enough reincarnations to last me a lifetime. I want to learn about nature and how to…fight like a man!" she said, getting a laugh out of him.

"I do! I want you to teach me how to be a Medji.. but I don't want the.." she waved her hand about her face while looking at him.

Ardeth pointed to the markings on his cheeks and she nodded, "I mean, it would look silly on me. I already look silly with this tan and my red hair, I can' t even imagine how I'd look with tattoos on my face" she said.

Setting his boots to the side, Ardeth slid down off the bed and sat next to her. Rose wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Reaching up, Ardeth pulled the comb out of her hair, allowing the rest of her red tresses to tumble down her back.

"And what else would you like to learn, my dear Rose?" he asked, as she traced patterns against his chest.

"Horseback riding. It's quite clear that I have no idea how to control a horse. I nearly broke my neck getting here.." she said, with a small smile.

"So fighting like a man and horseback riding. Is that all?" he asked, running his hand through her hair.

Rose looked up at him and gave him a small smile, "Teach me everything. You are my teacher and I am your student."

"But do teachers do this with their students?" he asked, before placing his lips upon hers.

Rose turned her body into his, melting under his lips. She couldn't get enough of him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled herself up to shift the weight she had placed on her hip. She moan as one hand traveled up her back, while the other was buried deep into her tangled web of curls. When he pulled away, she was breathless. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glassy, while every nerve in her body tingled with pleasure. He was her drug and she was addicted to him.

"Do you kiss all of your teachers like that?" he asked, smirking.

Blinking a few times she managed to speak. "It depends. If I know I'm getting the best education, then yes. I say it's a fair trade…"

Ardeth chuckled, placing a kiss on her brow. He then stood, pulling her up with him.

"Come, we must start.." he said, pulling her towards the entrance to their home.

Rose smiled, "And tell me, Professor. What are we learning today?" she asked.

Ardeth had already pulled the tarp back, when he turned to smile at her.

"You'll need to learn how to become a wife of a Medji. I want to start now, Rose." He said, before stepping out into the hot sun.

Rose stood in shock afraid that she heard wrong. He wanted to marry her. Her. Rose Harrington. A wife of a Medji. She was lost in her thoughts, when Ardeth looked back into the tent.

"You do know, that by the time you come out here I will be an old man?" he said, as she snapped out of her trance.

Quickly slipping her shoes on, Rose stepped forward.

"We wouldn't want that now. How will an old man ever keep up with me?" she asked, with a smirk.

Taking his hand, Rose stepped out into the blazing sun.


End file.
